The need for this invention arose from problems of terribly inflexibly architected radio structures, from complex and unreliable cabling interconnections between radio peripheral components and from the general lack of human engineering as a design goal.
Current mobile radio products are designed around subsystem control options where each option is independent in function from one another, yet highly interdependent upon others for command and control. Accordingly, due to the high degree of interdependence, a total radio system had to be envisioned prior to designing any individual subsystem. Typically, one or two major system components were responsible for orchestrating all of the command and control overhead for the other subsystems. The radio structure was constrained by the hardware, command and control structure envisioned at the design inception of the radio system. Later radio subsystems were difficult to accommodate because the basic structure had already been cast. Thus, the radio system, once architected, did not allow for convenient integration of new subsystems, features and enhancements.
Moreover, current mobile radios require fairly complex inter-cabling among option subsystems which are, often, exclusively located in the control head package. The radio to control head cabling is also complex, costly and unreliable. Each individual switch, control or indicator was separately hard-wired to the subsystem or option that it was to control. A mobile radio, fully configured, typically contains a birds-nest of cabling. For example, a 35 conductor cable is typical for full option capability. Thus, many of the field problems encountered with mobile radios have been attributed to faulty cabling and associated connectors of the control head system.
Others have serialized the heretofore parallel link between the control head and the basic radio. Still others have register-modelled the entire mobile radio system with respect to the R.F. link. However, none have internally, serially-bussed every subsystem interconnecting link and internally, register-modelled every device to form a completely new radio architecture.
Current control head packages are physically large when one or more subsystem option is configured and often require redundant circuitry for power supply and general interfacing.
Human interface is lacking due to the multiplicity of generic, cryptically-identified switches, power-consuming, cryptically-identified indicators and erroneous or non-existent operator feedback and verification.
Mode select systems where the radio may operate in a variety of communication environments and sophisticated data control systems are seriously limited in functional capabilities because of this current inflexible, confusing and complex approach.
The structure herein proposed, eliminates many of these problems and provides a method for future expansion with a STRUCTURED subsystem interface. Moreover, the concepts to be presented apply to dash-mount, trunk-mount and remote-controlled mobile radio systems, alike.
The instant invention solves the problem by internally, register-modelling and internally, serially-bussing the basic radio structure with addressable, "smart" peripheral radio subsystems to allow for inherent flexibility and expansion.
This invention represents a significant advance over the prior art and over this technical field by providing a reliable, internally, register-modelled, addressable, internally serially-bussed mobile radio architecture with logical, human engineered control and operator validation feedback.